


Jealousy is the hottest emotion

by victorfrankenwhale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s06e04 Strange Case, F/M, Hyde doesn’t like Rumple, Jealousy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rare Pairings, Some EQ/Rumple, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: After the Evil Queen flirts with Rumplestiltskin, Hyde finds himself rather annoyed.





	Jealousy is the hottest emotion

**Author's Note:**

> @aloujay prompted me with Hyde Queen + “Wait a minute, are you jealous?”
> 
> (The title is a reference to a B99 quote lololol)

“Wait a minute, are you jealous?”

Hyde stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at the Queen, his brows furrowed. “I beg your pardon, Your Majesty?”

“Are you jealous?” she asked again, while flashing him a teasing smirk and running her hand up his arm. “It’s written all over your face. You didn’t like seeing me flirt with Rumplestiltskin.”

She was correct, but Hyde wasn’t willing to admit it. He averted his eyes, and hoped that her magic didn’t grant her the power to read minds.

The Queen laughed a little, as Hyde tried his best (and failed) to keep his face void of emotion. She gazed up at him from beneath her long eyelashes, and whispered, “Oh, don’t worry, Edward. I happen to think the fact that you’re jealous to be very…  _attractive_.” 

Hyde smiled for just a split second, before his frown set back in. “The Dark One is beneath someone of your standing, Your Majesty. He d—"

He was interrupted when the Queen grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. It was safe to say that Rumplestiltskin was the last thing on his mind in the time that came after.


End file.
